


Sorcerers' Apprentice

by Jinkisducklings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Cross posted from tumblr and aff, Fluff, Inktober 2018, M/M, Magic, Minho is their apprentice, Minor Lee Donghae, Soul Bond, and eventual adoptive son, but this is a soft au dammit lmao, slight angst, they're just happy little magic doers, uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-08-14 02:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 17,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinkisducklings/pseuds/Jinkisducklings
Summary: Jongyu are Master Sorcerers who share having Minho as their Apprentice. They own a Magical Service shop, potions, spells, enchantments, in the capital city of Yokoi.





	1. Poisonous

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not october anymore but I'm gonna finish this I promise!

         Jonghyun followed the man as he walked around the shop. He rose an eyebrow each time a tiny vial was picked up, label inspected before it was haphazardly placed back on the shelf. Just when he was about to question the customer if he needed assistance or not, Jinki silently stepped into the room from the curved stairwell to his right. “Is there something you are looking for that I may assist you in finding?”

         “Oh, um,” Being spoken to the man began to act like a cornered animal almost, nervous. “I am in need of a love potion.”

         Jinki’s dark hair softly swung across his back as he moved to the left. The glass display case opened as he waved his hand, the small heart-shaped bottle cool in his palm as he held it out to the customer. “Pardon me for reading you, but I believe this will allow you to get the answers you desire.”

         The man carefully turned the bottle, reading the label, before looking up confused, “But, this isn’t a love potion.”

         “This potion will allow you to figure out an individual’s romantic feelings quickly and easily.” Jinki cross his arms, hands moving into the sleeves of his overcoat. “If you wish to know if Kim Yerim desires to be in a relationship with you, all you must do is have her drink this. May I suggest putting it in a cup of tea that she likes. Perhaps, peppermint?”

         “How did you know..” His voice drifts off as Jinki smiles charmingly at him.

         “If you wish to purchase this, my associate will ring you out at the counter. If not, I bid you a good day.” Jinki dipped his head before turning away, walking into the back of the shop to check on their shared apprentice. Minho’s hair was up on end, his fingertips sparking a little from the leftover static, and Jinki couldn’t help but chuckle. “Did you get too close to the eels, my Young Apprentice?”

         Minho sheepishly smiled before bowing his head in apology, “Yes, Master.”

         “That’s quite alright, Minho.” He leaned over the shallow glass bowl in the center of the table. He rose an eyebrow as he pulled over the text Minho had been looking from. “Are you attempting to create a protection amulet?”

         A dash of pink dusted the young boy’s cheeks. “I know Masters wished me to focus on hexes, but upon my research, I found this text of Master Jonghyun’s and I was confident that I could complete a lesser enchantment.”

         “Well, while enchantments are not my specialty, I will say everything seems to be in order,” Minho’s face bloomed in a huge smile, but it fell when his Master spoke again. “Except, by putting pokeberries instead of blueberries, you are in the process of creating a cursed amulet, Young One.”

         “Pokeberries?!”

         Jinki carefully picked up the bowl that still had a few left in them, “They look extremely like blueberries, except they are highly poisonous. Upon wearing this you’d be cursing yourself to a very slow, painful death.”

         “What is this about a very slow and painful death, I hear?” Both looked toward the shorter Sorcerer.

         “Our young Apprentice here was one ingredient away from making a cursed Amulet, my dear.”

         “Well fiddlesticks.” Jonghyun playfully huffed, smiling as he stepped over to inspect the concoction in the bowl. “Oh, pokeberries. The vain of my apprenticeship experience. I can fix this. As talented as my dear Jinki is, enchantments are definitely my thing.”

         Jinki chuckled deeply before pressing a kiss to Jonghyun’s cheek. “I leave our ambitious apprentice with you, my love.”

         As he stepped out of the room he heard Minho softly say, “I feel Master Jinki is disappointed in me.”

         Jonghyun laughed sweetly. “No, my dear. It’s a common mistake. I only request-”

         His gentle voice was cut off as the door closed. He noticed that the sign upon the door was flipped over to close. With a hum, Jinki began straightening the vials that had been moved from their carefully planned spots throughout their business hours.

 

 


	2. Tranquil

           The highest part of their shop was a circular room about 10 feet in circumference. All around the space where floating candles of various colors, flames flickering against the stone of the walls. It usually was Jinki’s safe place, a room especially charmed and protected to help hone his prophetic abilities. It was here that he was at peace, tranquil, as he sat cross-legged on the floor. His black hair fell around his face, down his shoulders and back like a dark waterfall. His eyes were closed, hands clasped in the sleeves of his robe, but his voice was soft, yet powerful. He sang the spell, his magic swirling around him like snowflakes in a blizzard, a bright blue light radiating from him.

           Jonghyun smiled softly as he watched. He remembered the first time Jinki trusted him enough to be up with him in his space, how touched he felt as Jinki’s fingers curled around his wrist and led him up here. The candles began to move, drifting with magic as Jinki continued to sing, and just the same Jonghyun was awed with the power of his partner. Minho had retired to his room, the young man tired after a day full of learning wards.

           The quill just to the right of Jinki began to write just as the song ended. Prophecy. Some were as simple as the number of customers they’d get in the next coming days, to as difficult as slight images that he’d piece together with the other pieces he’s had for the last few years. It still amazed Jonghyun how gifted the man was in fortune telling. He had never met someone who could read people as easily as Jinki could. He still could remember how they met when he walked into an alchemy shop fresh out of his apprenticeship to have Jinki to congratulate him on finishing said apprenticeship. Having known nothing of each other prior.

           Of course, Jinki never read either him or Minho unless the situation was dire enough for him to need to for their protection. The amulets both wore around their necks protected them from the moments when Jinki’s willpower failed.

           Lost in his thoughts, Jonghyun failed to notice how Jinki had stood and walked over to him. His hand held out, a sweet smile on his face. “Where has your thoughts wandered, Beautiful?”

           Their hands slid together easily as Jonghyun stood, stepping close and nuzzling into each other’s necks. “I was remembering how we met, my love.”   

           Jinki chuckled, pressing a kiss to Jonghyun’s jaw lightly. “When I made you spill all those toads from stumbling in shock.”

           “At least you paid for the ones we could not capture again.” His voice was light and breathy as Jinki continued to kiss along his neck. “Evening tea awaits.”

           Pulling away after one last kiss to the corner of Jonghyun’s lips. “It would never be as sweet as you, my dear.”

           “Mm Quite so.”


	3. Roasted

           Minho hugged himself tightly, the nip in the air starting to seep deep into his bones. The fire was roaring in front of him. He wanted to reach out and feel the warmth on his hands, but he kept curled in on himself. It was then a thick cloak was laid over his shoulders and when he looked up to see Jonghyun smiling softly at him. “Wouldn’t want our Young one to freeze, would we?”

           “Thank you, Master.”

           Jinki stepped closer from the fire, handing over a small bowl full of roasted cherries. “It’s not much, but the sweet warmth will cure some of the ice in your bones.”

           “How close are we to our destination Masters?”

           Jonghyun quietly laughed, confusing Minho deeply. “It is not either of us that will know. The gem of a sorcerer’s staff is one that only that sorcerer can sense.”

           “Are you telling me you’ve been leading me to the middle of nowhere for nothing?”

           “Oh my dear young one,” Jinki kneeled in front of him, smiling warmly. “We have been following you this whole time. I had a feeling you’d find yours here. I found mine not too far from here. With us being more protection based, it’d make sense.”

           Minho shook his head, “Leave it to me to find two Masters.”

           Jonghyun bumped his shoulder, amused. “You make it seem like it’s not a pleasant experience.”

           “Of course not.” Minho dipped his head, shy all of a sudden. “I know I only approached to ask for an apprenticeship with Master Jinki, but I am truly grateful you both opened up your lives to teach me.”

           Jinki grinned. “We kind of come as a package deal.”

           “Besides, I couldn’t very well just let him corrupt you in the ways of his magic. Two master sorcerers who can read people’s pasts like they’re producing a small flame? I think not.” Jonghyun teased before chewing on one of his cherries. Jinki gazed at him fondly, knowing no jest was in the words. “You’ve come a very long way, Minho. We are both extremely proud of the progress you’ve made since we took you under our wings.”

           “I am only as good as your teachings Masters.”

           “Flattery is sweet enough, my young apprentice, except when it’s not due.” Jinki scrunched his nose as pain throbbed behind his eyes for a moment. “Once you are finished you should get some rest. We must find your gem come sunrise.”

           Minho hummed happily. “I do hope it’s red in color.”

           “Why red?” Jonghyun quietly asked.

           “It’s my favorite color.”

           His Masters laughed at his simple and innocent answer, sometimes forgetting how young he actually was. Jinki spoke then, finishing his cherries. “Then I do hope that it is red in color.”


	4. Spell

            Held in his left hand was his gem, deep red in color, about the size of a kiwi, and in the other the gold he had transmuted just a moment before. Both of his masters were just a step away, prepared to assist or protect him if something went amiss. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to center himself, but when he opened his mouth to sing the spell nothing came out. When his eyes snapped open both of his masters had stepped forward in concern, clearly seeing the panic visible on his features. It was Jonghyun who spoke first. “Does something feel wrong, Minho?”

            He swallowed thickly, chewing on his bottom lip as his gaze lowered along with his hands. “I don't have a voice like you both, Masters. What if I create a turtle with the metal instead of a staff topper?”

            “You have a beautiful voice Minho.” Jinki curled his fingers around his wrist softly, lifting it until the gem was at eye level. “If it makes you feel better I first made a bird with my metal.”

            Minho groaned. “Than I am sure to fail.”

            Jonghyun glared at Jinki, before taking over. “You are years younger than either I or Jinki was when we made our staffs. You've had double the teaching. If we weren't completely sure you were ready for this next step, we wouldn't have taken you on your search.”

            “Are you really sure I can complete the spell?” His eyes darted between the two Masters, but then they both were smiling, nodding gently and he relaxed. “Alright. I think I'm ready to try again.”  

            Jinki was whispering something into Jonghyun's ear, but Minho couldn't hear him as he focused on his center, his magic swirling around him. Then, he sang. Soft and warm, following the melody he had to say the sacred words. He felt it, just as Jinki had told him he would. The shape of a Sorcerer’s staff toper was unique to the individual, just like the location to their gem. Jinki’s twisted in a spiral in the front of his deep blue gem on both sides, his metal was silver in color. The wood of his staff was painted black and when it was against the ground the point of his staff was just at his shoulder. Jonghyun’s was made of gold. His gem was iridescent, a diamond. The metal was domed around the gem, intricately woven to make tiny hexagons. The wood was a cherry oak and went to his shoulder.

            Minho softly ended the spell when he felt the click as Jonghyun explained it to be. He heard his masters’ soft laughter and then Jinki’s voice. “Open your eyes, Minho. It’s beautiful.”

            He exhaled roughly before opening his eyes. The gold kept the gem in place on either end, narrow lines of metal connected the two ends, curved in soft waves as the gold formed a sort of cage around the garnet. “Whoa. I did it!”

            “No turtles in sight.”

            “Oh, stop teasing him Jinki.” Jonghyun chided lightly, elbowing his side softly. “He did very well.”

            “I know this,” Jinki scrunched his nose, turning away from them both to grab the light colored wooden staff that had been placed against the wall. As tradition called, Jinki and Jonghyun had made it for him. A protection rune was carved into the base, a bit of their magic intertwined in the staff. He took the topper from Minho carefully and slid the metal onto the staff. He curled both hands over where the two pieces overlapped smiling when Jonghyun’s curled around his. Minho watched with amazed eyes as usual as his two masters began to sing. Their voices melded together. Even as different as their voices were, they harmonized in a way that Minho had always believed they were made for each other. Once the spell was done the staff was handed over. “Try it out, Young One.”

            His palms felt warm as he took the staff from Jinki. He thought of the spell for a protection ward and sure enough one formed around him. He grinned from ear to ear. Jonghyun grasped his shoulder firmly, shaking it a little as he proudly said, “Congratulations on reaching the next part of your Apprenticeship Minho.”

 


	5. Chicken

            Jonghyun looked up from the text he was writing, foot shaking a little from where his legs were crossed over each other under the desk. “You know love, one of us must talk with him.”

            “I actually have no idea what you are talking about.” Jinki quipped from his spot by the large vanity in their room. His fingers were running through his hair softly, making eye contact with his lover through the reflection in the mirror in front of him.

            After placing his quill in the ink, he leaned back in his chair, arms crossing over his chest. “Love.”

            Jinki’s hands fell into his lap as he sighed, twisting on his stool to look at him fully. “He never should have attempted such a high-level ward, Jonghyun.”

            “He shouldn’t have, but while I know the way you reacted was just because you were worried about his safety, he thinks you are angry with him.” As he finished his thought he made his way over to Jinki, moving his hands over the man’s jaw. He felt Jinki’s hands fall to his hips as his head tipped back to look up. “Minho is a soft soul, Love. He takes the littlest things to heart. We’re the closest thing he’s ever had to a Father. You need to talk to him.”

            “What do I say?” Jinki huffed, forehead falling until it was pressed against Jonghyun’s chest. His voice was slightly muffled as he spoke again. “Tell him how scared I was when I heard him scream? Tell him how much of a failure I felt like when I was taking care of his pain? I was taking care of a stupid customer. He’s more important than that and I- That ward could have completely ruined him. I wouldn’t even think to do such a thing unless I was fully rested and even then I’d want you there to help. He’s like the son we will never have Jonghyun. I know I shouldn’t have yelled like that. I don’t know how to face him now.”

            “Now I’ve never known you to be a chicken, my love.” A slow smile pulled at Jonghyun’s lips as he pressed a kiss to Jinki’s that wiped the man’s pout away quickly. “Be honest with him. Show him how you feel and explain why you reacted like that. And if that all fails, give him a hug.”

            Jinki stood, pressing a kiss to Jonghyun’s forehead. “Thank you. I’m quite sure I’d never have been able to do this without you.”

            He gave him a sweet kiss on the lips, hand lightly tangled in his hair. “You’d be lost in a lot of things, my love. Now go.”

            “I know when I am no longer wanted,” He tsked, teasing as he slipped past him. Jonghyun smacked him on the butt smiling proudly as Jinki left through the door. He returned to finish writing his book on magical botany.

\---

            Jinki took a deep breath before gently knocking a few knuckles across Minho’s closed door. He heard quiet shuffles and then the door was pulled open. Minho was standing there in his sleep clothes, eyes wide for just a moment before he was bowing at the waist. “Master.”

            “Oh, relax Young One.” He gave a soft smile, “May I speak with you, Minho?”

            “Of course.”

            The silence that fell as they sat on Minho’s bed was slightly awkward. In the six years, Minho had been their apprentice, Jinki had never risen his voice like he had earlier that afternoon. It was Jinki who broke it. “I wish to apologize for yelling at you as I did. I heard your scream and I was so scared that something had happened that I couldn’t protect you from or fix. That doesn’t excuse my behavior.”

            “You aren’t... Disappointed in me?” Minho’s voice was so soft and small, Jinki was reminded that he was still a child. No matter how powerful and advance he was, he was still a 14-year-old boy.

            “I was scared. I should have been in there with you. What happened was my fault, Young One.”

            “You’re never scared.”

            Jinki laughed lightly, looking up from his hands. “I am. Of many things. Of somehow failing in being your Master. In disappointing you. Of failing to protect you. I’m extremely protective of things that I care about, Jonghyun and you are the two on top of that list.”

            “I mean as much as Master Jonghyun does?”

            He nudged their shoulders together, smiling warmly. “While the feelings are vastly different, yes. Somehow that little skinny boy who came into this shop those years ago wormed his way into my heart. I’m not angry with you. Just promise me you won’t attempt something like that again unless I’m there with you. You must know, no matter who I’m with, what I’m doing if you need my help all you have to do is ask.”

            After some time, Minho asked gently, “Can I ask for something now?”

            “Of course.”

            “Can I get a hug?” Jinki let out a breath of relief, smiling easily as he turned slightly. Minho fell against him, head under Jinki’s chin, both tightly embracing. His voice was muffled as he spoke, “I wanted to make you proud of me.”

            Jinki held him tighter, kissing his hair. “Oh Young one. I’m always proud of you.”

 


	6. Drooling

              When Minho had come into the room he had expected his Master to be getting the items and texts ready to create water portals, or even already starting to create one. He hadn't expected to hear soft snores and to find the man sleeping on the high backed armchair. He stepped out to find Master Jonghyun sitting at the counter. He bowed his head when Jonghyun looked over at him. “Did Jinki send you to fetch me?”

              Minho shook his head. “He’s asleep Master. I'm not quite sure if he'd be alright with me waking him up seeing as he's drooling a little. And you…”

              “Have seen him in way more embarrassing situations.” Jonghyun quietly finished for him. He smiled as he stood, “Look after the shop for me for a moment, would you?”

              Leaving the young boy to it, Jonghyun walked back into the rear room where most of the items sold in the shop were made and Minho's lessoned were conducted. He softened when he saw Jinki in the chair. His cheek was squished against the back cushion, a little drool out of the corner of his mouth. Gently, Jonghyun wiped it away with his sleeve, “Wake up, Love. Minho's lessons await.”

              Jinki shifted, smacking his mouth softly as his eyes slowly opened. A sweet, loving smile formed on his lips when Jonghyun came into focus. His voice was thick with sleep as he quietly said. “Dear one.”

              “Did you not sleep well last night, Love?” Before he could get an answer Jinki was grabbing his hands and tugging him into his lap. Jonghyun sighed as Jinki nuzzled into his neck. “This is highly inappropriate.”

              “Just a minute.” He mumbled. “And no. I didn't. Haven't for a few days really. I hadn't told you because I was worried you'd fuss over me.”

              “And Fuss I will.” His fingers moved over his face, lifting Jinki's gaze to his own. “You are going right up to take a nap and I will handle Minho's lesson.”

              “But the store.”

              “I can very well do both as you very well know.” Jonghyun sweetly kissed his lips, lingering as Jinki returned it. He playing tapped Jinki's nose. “That's naughty mister.”

              He only grinned, stealing another kiss. They parted when they heard Minho calling for them. “Masters?”

              Jinki kissed Jonghyun's cheek as they stepped into the front of the store. Jonghyun squeezed his hand before he went up the stairs to go take a nap as previously ordered. “You sound distressed, Minho.”

              “A women came, tried to walk in a few times but each time a golden flash happened and she was knocked back.” Minho's confusion increased as his usual soft and warm Master's expression darkened. “What is it?”

              “A dark sorceress, I presume. The wards wouldn't allow her in.” Jonghyun rubbed his chin, eyes off to the side dazed as he thought. “Mm. Seems we're closing shop early. Do me a favor and bring me Master Jinki’s book on wards.”

              “But it's not your mastery,” Minho frowned. “Shouldn't I get him, Master?”

              He shook his head, hand softly falling on Minho’s shoulder in comfort in a familiar way. “He needs rest, Young one. I may not be as powerful as Jinki is in it, but I can hold my own. Go.”

              Never having heard the urgency in Jonghyun’s voice before, he stepped to it quickly. Jonghyun played with the blue gem of his protection amulet, one that blocked Jinki's prophetic abilities from reading them, unconsciously, thinking about how he was going to bring this up to Jinki.


	7. Exhausted

           It turned out that Jinki didn’t appreciate not being told about the dark sorceress right away. The moment the words left Jonghyun’s lips all remaining sleep from his consciousness faded away instantly. “How long ago? The ward needs to be replenished. I have to-”

           Jonghyun gently laid a hand onto his chest, pressing him back down onto the mattress. “A few hours. I already replenished it. Relax. Minho and I are fine.”

           Jinki let out a ragged breath, relaxing against the headboard. “Where is our apprentice?”

           “He is in his room making labels for the potions he made with me.” Still seeing the tension in his lover’s jaw he cupped it gently, moving his thumb over his skin. “I would have awoken you if I felt we were in direct danger, my love. No need to fret your pretty little head about our safety right now.”

           “I knew that the King was angry that I left, I never thought it would come to dark sorcerers, the ones I worked so hard to fight against.” He covered Jonghyun’s hand on his left cheek with his own. “If you two were harmed it’d be my fault. Pardon me for being on edge, my dear.”

           Slowly, Jonghyun’s hands fell from his jaw, but only to his shoulders as he threw a leg over Jinki’s lap. He played with his hair, the small curls on the base of his neck, and brushed their noses together. He smiled sweetly as Jinki’s hands fell against his hips, squeezing them gently. “Protection is in your very being, my love. You gave up your entire livelihood to be with me. You took Minho in and protected him, kept him with us when the orphanage wanted to refuse us. And I know you’ll want to protect us from whatever that sorceress wanted today, but you must realize that I will protect you.”

           “Gosh, you’re so beautiful,” Jinki whispered, causing a soft pink to color Jonghyun’s cheeks. “I thought I was working toward something good. Using my gifts to work toward a world where small children weren’t taken in the middle of the night, where entire cities wouldn’t be cursed with a magical plague. I put all of myself into my work and it never seemed to do much of anything. It hadn’t mattered that we knew what was coming. Hadn’t mattered if I would lay in my room in that tower, exhausted for days, weeks on end. It went on to occur anyway. I decided then, that I’d put myself into something else. Someone.”

           “I hated seeing how worn down you were when we’d meet at my place. It seemed each time a little bit of your fire was dimmer.” A sweet kiss was pressed to his lips, then the tip of his nose and then on his forehead. “I never wished for the past we left behind to reach us here. We left that Kingdom for a reason. I’m so sorry, My love.”

           “I think I know why I hadn’t foreseen this, Dear one.” His left hand lifted, touching the amulet around Jonghyun’s neck. “This protects you from my reading, but also it blocks my perception of your past and future. The same with Minho. I cannot see anything in your future, Jonghyun. All I see are blurry, gray shapes, fuzzy around the edges even if I focus on them. I fear I may have to ask you both to allow me to read you.”

           “Do you really believe it’ll help?”

           “I do.” Jinki ran his thumbs over Jonghyun’s inner thighs, palms warm against him. His gaze was lowered as he confessed. “The reason I haven’t been sleeping very well, dear one, is I’ve been having dreams. Visions. Only pieces, flashes of dark images. The past usually is easier to read for me. The events having occurred already takes out the conflicting nature of the way the future can always change. These visions are of the past, I know they are, but the only part of them I can decipher, is you.”

           “Me?”

           “I cannot explain how, but I feel as certain in this as I am in the way I can touch you right now. I have to know what my visions are trying to show me. I have to read you both.”

           “You are in no condition to do it now.” His brow was crinkled, worry etched into his features, into his body language. "These dreams have drained you significantly my love. I should have felt it through our bond."

           "Another consequence of the amulet. Even if only a little, it weakens our soul bond." He slowly kissed Jonghyun, pressing further to deepen the connection. After a few moments they parted, foreheads pressed together as Jinki spoke. “After dinner, we’ll have to explain to Minho what is happening and ask for his permission to read him. Then, I’ll need your help deciphering all this.”

           “You’ll always have me.” 


	8. Star

               Leading Minho up the flight of stairs to Jinki’s room of Tranquility, Jonghyun could sense the young boy’s excitement laced with nervousness. He had never been allowed up to this room. He could remember very vividly being shown the shop, the back room where lessons would be given, the room that would be his, and then the stairs leading up to the room. How Jonghyun kneeled in front of him and said very sternly, ‘You may go anywhere you wish in this house, except to the room at the very top. That is Master Jinki’s room. Only he can give you permission to go there. Understood?’ And he had understood, never going up them. He had seen his two Masters go up there plenty of times, but not as much as Jinki had alone. Then the woman had been prevented from entering the shop and Jonghyun had come to lead him up the stairs.

               Upon the door opening, the bright room of blue came into sight. Jinki was sitting on a thick pillow in the middle of the room, his back was toward the window, and there was a pillow straight in front of him. He smiled warmly, gesturing to the pillow, but Minho wasn’t looking at him anymore. The boy was looking around the room, eyes big with wonder, reminding both Masters of the way he had looked at the stars in the sky the first time they showed them to him with magic.

               Jonghyun’s hand was warm on his shoulders, comforting in a way as he moved them toward the pillow. “Do you wish to go first or would you like me to Minho?”

               He looked between them. He wasn’t nervous or scared because he was afraid that whatever this meant would end with his Masters hurting him. He knew they’d protect him and keep him safe with everything in them. He trusted them, but he didn’t like not knowing everything. Pieces were blurry and the woman from earlier still confused him. All Jonghyun had told him was that she was a dark sorcerer and sent from their past, but nothing else. Saying it was Jinki’s story to tell. It was then Master Jinki spoke. “You have questions.”

               “But the amulet-”

               The man smiled, “I don’t need to read you to know you have questions, Young One. Please, sit.”

               Carefully, he did, mirroring Jinki’s position perfectly. Jonghyun handed Jinki a teacup before gently pouring some in. The cup was offered on his steady palm. “What is this?”

               “It’s just tea. It helps with my readings.” Jinki’s hands fell into his lap after the tea was taken. “Drink it slowly while you ask me your questions.”  

               Minho took a slow sip, eyes following the cup as he lowered it to his lap. “What did you mean when you said this was your past coming back?”

               “I haven’t told you much about my past, Young One, and maybe that was wrong of me, but know I did so because I wished it never would resurface for you to need to know.” Jinki smiled softly when Jonghyun handed him his own cup of tea, taking a small drink before looking over the rim of the cup. “There’s a Kingdom far to the West. I used to be a very highly held sorcerer for the Monarch there. Prophecy is my gift. Seeing the past is something not many can do, and it comes easily to me. My visions and predictions were supposedly used in the capture of dark sorcerers, but in the end, I was running myself thin. Prophecy takes so much of my focus and of my power. It drains my energy. In the end, I chose to be with Jonghyun and left.”

               “You chose Jonghyun?”

               “Yes. The Kingdom had strict rules about love. I wished to bind my soul with Jonghyun. It was forbidden because it was believed that one’s loyalty to the crown could be lessened if it was put against their lover. They were right.” Jinki smiled then, looking at Jonghyun leaning against the wall to his left. “The King was angry when I left. I was his most powerful asset and I foresaw he wouldn’t let me leave without some type of fight, so Jonghyun and I packed up what we had. We moved here, as far East as we could buy a ship to. I blocked our movements and intentions, and we opened this shop together. It helped that we had bonded our souls. My signature, presence, is different now connected to his. I’m starting to believe that maybe the reason that every time the King’s men got to the location I foresaw too late was because the King wished it to be that way.”

               “And.. this King sent that woman?”

               “We believe so yes.”

               “And you need Master Jonghyun and I to remove our amulets so you can see our futures?”

               Jinki grinned, slightly proud. “Exactly.”

               Minho finished his tea quickly, left hand curling around the amulet that was dripping with Jonghyun’s magic, and lifting it over his head. He beamed brightly. “Then I’m ready, Master.”

               With a quiet laugh, Jinki softly laid his hands out, palms up. “Then hold my hands and close your eyes.”

               “Will it hurt?”

               “For you? No.” Jinki’s eyes fluttered shut and Minho could feel the full force of his magic swirling around him. His own eyes widened in awe causing Jinki’s lips to softly curve as he said, “Eyes closed, Young One.”

               When he did, he felt the warmth of Jinki’s magic and his palms tingle, but it didn’t hurt even as the feeling traveled over his entire body.

 


	9. Precious

           Minho opened his eyes first. It took him a moment to focus on his Master’s face, but when he did the sight of tears jarred any fuzziness from his mind. “Master?”

           Jinki’s perfect posture shattered as a sob slipped past his lips and Minho watched, afraid, as Jonghyun was quick to kneel beside them and bring his partner’s head tight against his chest. Time ticked by slowly, but soon Jonghyun was pulling away slightly, wiping Jinki’s cheeks with a warm smile, “Are you alright, love? Are you in pain?”

           “Not anymore, I-” His breathing shuddered, hands shaking a little. “I never knew you held in so much pain Minho.”

           “You.. channeled my emotions through my reading?”

           “Not your current ones.” Jinki reached over, squeezing his hands firmly. “I can see parts of your life that you wouldn’t, can’t, remember Young One. It’s best, I believe, for you not to know.”

           “Why not?”

           Jinki sighed, hands slipping away to intertwine on his lap. “The pain in your past has much to do with your parents giving you up. I saw them. I know where they are, but.” As his voice softened until silence he looked at Jonghyun, the familiar understanding passing through them like so many times before Minho still wondered if they had lied when he asked them if they could read each other’s thoughts.

           “You’re precious to us Minho. Incredibly so.” Jonghyun cupped his cheek with a hand well worn with years working with enchantments. “You’re much more than an apprentice to us. We love you much like a son. Maybe it’s selfish of us to want to keep that information from you, but in the forefront it is about your safety. We don’t want you getting hurt.”

           “If you wish to know, I will tell you.” There was a smile on Jinki’s face, but Minho could tell it was more for his benefit than the man’s. “The good news is, it isn’t you the dark sorcerers are after. Your future is bright and beautiful, Young One. Full of the Love you deserve.”

           “Masters?” He looked between the two men, both gazing at him with a fondness he always received but could never put a name to describe. “Do you really see me as a son?”

           “Can we tell you a story?” Jonghyun carefully sat back, crisscrossing his legs, but his right knee was pressed against Jinki’s thigh. When Minho softly nodded, Jonghyun continued. “We opened this shop almost eleven years ago. We had talked about adopting a child because both of us had the desire to have children, but anatomy obviously limits our choices.”  

           “The problem was even with the acceptance of our relationship the orphanage wouldn’t allow us to have meetings with the children to try and make some sort of connection. Our attempts at adopting were denied.” Jinki was gently running his thumb over the back of Jonghyun’s hand as he continued, “We were giving up on having any sort of family greater than just us two when I began to have visions of you. Small things, flashes. It wasn’t often I had visions of people and events not associated with myself or Jonghyun without touching something or someone. Then you came into the shop.”

           “We accepted you as our apprentice, not as a way to take the place of a child we weren’t able to have, Minho. You were talented and we believed fate had brought you to us. The care we have for you formed over the years. It shifted from the fondness of a Master to that of a Father. We don’t expect you to look at us like anything more than your Masters.”

           Jinki laughed then, a soft chuckle breaking the almost tense silence. “Leave me trying to decipher my visions lead us to scare our apprentice away.”

           “I’ll admit that for some time I thought about trying to find my birth parents. Being left at the orphanage is very blurry in my memory. I remember a woman with long dark hair. A man wearing a large hat. An older boy hiding behind their legs. Their shadows cast over me as my wrist was held by the old woman of the orphanage and then nothing else. I don’t wish to learn anything about the people who gave me up.. Who didn’t want me.” He fidgeted with the amulet still in his lap. “Searching for you Master Jinki was primarily to find someone to take me as an apprentice, to help me master these gifts I was using without knowledge of and getting in trouble for, but a smaller part I never really thought about, was searching for a family. I’d like to think of us as a family. I think I have for some time Masters.”

           “Minho,” Jinki’s voice was just as warm and soft as the hand caressing his cheek. The man had always been so confident and sure in himself. The way he carried himself, the way his shoulders were always high, and the almost cockiness in the use of his magic. None of it was present when Jinki spoke again. “I quite think you can stop calling us that if you wish. A son...Doesn’t call his father Master.”

           Minho bit his bottom lip, tears welling up in his eyes as he looked between the two men. “You really… want me to call you Father?”

           “Only if you want to.” Jonghyun, bless his always emotional soul, already looked like he lost the battle with his tears.

           “I would.” He scowled slightly, before sneezing. Then he was smiling so bright, beaming from ear to ear it seemed. “Though, both of you being Father would be just as confusing as you both being Masters.”

           Jinki laughed at the innocence of such a comment as Jonghyun lifted, pressing a kiss to Minho’s forehead. “We’ll figure it out.”

 


	10. Flowing

             Minho was sent to continue his independent research on the elements some time ago. Jonghyun had replaced him on the cushion in front of Jinki, smiling softly when the man’s hands moved over his own. His amulet had been laid to his left, and while they were meant to start the reading, the moment they felt their full bond flowing between them all intentions shattered. The amulet wasn’t powerful enough to completely block their bond, but it was powerful enough to hinder their perception of the other. The way the sound of the rain is loud and clear with the window open, but slightly muffled as it is slid closed.

             Jonghyun could feel the rush of Jinki’s magic, like jumping into a lake in the middle of the summer months. Crisp and crystal clear, cool to the touch, but relieving as well. His mind, so vast and powerful, was a comforting press against his own. They thought they had known what connection felt like, the full connection, but they knew at that moment that they hadn’t. “I seem to have forgotten how your magic tingles.”

             Jinki fondly smiles, thumbs moving over the back of his hands. “I hope it’s the good kind.”

             “Do you ever give me tingles of the bad kind, Love?”

             “If I read you and all the images I get are ones present in our bedroom, I will curse you.”

             Leaning forward Jonghyun pressed soft kisses to each cheek, then the corner of his lips, until one was pressed on them. “Maybe in the confines of our bedroom we can go without my amulet, hmm?”

             “You’re very bad for business.” Was whispered against his lips, noses brushing.

             “Right right, business.”

             Jinki squinted, pulling back slightly to look at him fully. “You’re such a menace. Sit your pretty ass down and let me read you.”

             “Oh, but love, I can read you so easily now. I know what you want.”

             “Reading first.” He coughed to clear his throat, cheeks slightly pink. “Finding out who wishes to harm you is more important than making love, Dear one.”

             “I suppose so.”

             Jinki grumbled quietly, much to Jonghyun’s amusement before they both closed their eyes as the reading began.


	11. Cruel

           “I was right.” Jinki weakly spoke, voice thick and raw with emotion long past.

           Jonghyun gently took the cup of tea from Jinki’s falling hands. Once it was placed on the floor next to them he softly lifted the man’s chin to look at his eyes. The moment the reading had been over Jinki had screamed, falling forward so quickly that if Jonghyun hadn't foreseen it coming, he wouldn't have been able to catch him in time. He had held him, wiping his tears and soothing his pain that he felt from the vision until he was able to drink the tea he drank after readings. “About who’s behind this, Love?”

           “That man is cruel, worse than the dark sorcerers.” Jinki shivered, fingers of his right-hand curling around Jonghyun’s arm tightly. “He leads them. Puts on this facade of fighting against them. I saw the past. Each time I gave him a vision, each time I foresaw an attack or massacre, he'd make sure that the guards would get different pieces of information, just a little to make them too late to stop it and he…”

           “Used you and manipulated you to help protect his dark bidding.” He pressed a kiss to Jinki’s forehead, fierce protection urge forming in the bottom of his stomach. His teeth clenched tightly, anger running through him at all the times Jinki ran himself thin, all the times he had to nurse him back to health, all for nothing but destruction. “He cannot abuse you any longer, Love. I won’t allow it.”

           “It is I who must protect you, Dear One. I also saw what he’s planning and those wards in front of the store won’t withhold.”

           “What could he possibly be planning that couldn’t be lessened by those?”

           “He plans to kidnap you, Jonghyun.”

           “What? That doesn't make any sense. No one can enter the store with ill intentions." 

           Jinki ran his tongue over his lips, shifting in order to be eye level with Jonghyun. “I couldn’t see how his agents managed to get through those wards undetected, but all I know is you’re taken from our bed in the middle of the night and it’s not noticed until it’s far too late. He hurts you, forces our soul bond apart. I saw.. I felt your anguish.”

           “Whatever cruel method he’s found we will find a way around it.” He leaned forward to brush their noses together, eyes fluttering shut at the touch. They remain close as Jinki’s hand comes up to caress his jaw with his thumb. “We both know the pain when a soul bond is broken consists of. We won't be forced apart, Love. However, I do believe that I shouldn’t wear my amulet anymore, Jinki.”

           “But-”

            “Without it, we’re connected far more than when with it.” Jonghyun opened his eyes for just a moment to shift, kissing him sweetly. “It had it’s purpose, but it’s no longer needed. I feel so alive, Love. I can feel all of you flowing in and around me. I know you feel it too.”

           Some time passed then before Jinki whispered, “I apologize if I cannot stop myself from reading you.”

           Jonghyun grinned, kissing him again a few times, pleased. “I love you.”

           Jinki sighed lightly, but then he was smiling. “I love you too. So much.”


	12. Whale

            The bright music swirled around the store. Jonghyun laughed as Jinki swung him around the room to the beat. They had been cleaning up, sweeping, putting bottles back where they belonged and straightening them so the labels were facing out. Then Jonghyun had waved his hand and turned the music on. Jinki had slid behind him, left hand resting against his navel, the other running up his side as he pressed closed. With a kiss to the neck and soft whispers, Jinki had convinced him to dance. He dipped him, both erupting in giggles as they lose their balance slightly as they straighten. Both wrap their arms around the other, nuzzling into their necks to regain their balance.

            Minho was sitting on the chair behind the counter, leaning against his hands with his elbows on the thick wood under him. They had talked about their new relationship now and it was still slightly strange to be able to call his Masters Dad and Pa. It was a nice strange, but for years he would have daydreams of them being his parents, of having a real family, and knowing they looked at him as a son was was something that took longer to take in.

            It was then Jonghyun was stepping to the side of the counter holding out his hand with a huge smile. “Come on, Minho. Come dance with us.”

            “No, no I can’t dance!”

            Jinki snorted, “I’m basically a whale without water when it comes to dancing. If I can do it you can.”

            Minho’s disagreement was just on his tongue when Jinki shook his shoulders completely off the beat causing him to laugh and allow Jonghyun to finish tugging him around the counter. “Besides, someday you’re gonna need to woo the person you’re interested in.”

            “You make it seem like that’s how you got,” Minho glanced over to Jinki before shyly saying, “Dad.”

            “It was.” Jonghyun softly tapped the underside of Minho’s elbow to show him the frame. Both didn’t notice the way Jinki’s eyes had gone a little glossy at being called Dad. “Now just try not to step on my shoes like Jinki did and we’ll be fine.”

            “Hey!” Jinki protested. “I did not step on your feet.”

            As Jonghyun turned Minho he smiled over the boy’s shoulder, one that was getting harder and harder to look over. “I had a bruised big toe for a week.”

            “I don’t remember that at all,” Jinki crossed his arms, pouting, “And if the Prophet can’t remember it, it didn’t happen.”

            Jonghyun just shook his head, a fond smile on his face as he taught Minho how to dance slowly, knowing full well Jinki did remember. Minho quietly asked, “Is this okay?”

            “You’re a natural, son.” Minho beamed, entire being brightening being called son. “Never dance with your Dad though. While he has improved greatly, your toes aren’t safe.”

            “I’m leaving.” Jinki huffed, swirling around dramatically to make his robes twist around his legs.

            Jonghyun shook his head slightly as he stopped dancing. He watched Jinki walk toward the steps. Leaning his head toward Minho he said loudly enough for Jinki to hear him. “He sure is a drama queen, isn’t he?”

            “He’s teaching me poisons tomorrow so I’m going to have to recuse myself.”

            Jinki smiled over his shoulder, “That’s a smart boy.”

 


	13. Guarded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going back in time a bit to how Jongyu met ^-^

             The seemingly ancient magic supply store was almost bustling at this time of day. Jonghyun was bubbling with excitement. His Master had sent him to get the sage he needed to complete the ritual to complete his apprenticeship. The sage was kept behind the counter. As he walked toward the line he heard a soft voice to his right. “Congratulations.”

             Turning, there was a young man. He couldn’t be much older than him, maybe even younger. He had shorter hair, pushed from his forehead. His pants were black, and his shirt loose and dark blue. There was a knowing glint in his eyes, a slight grin to his plush lips. “Excuse me?”

             “On finishing your apprenticeship.” He easily replied, his gaze falling to the vision orb in his hands.

             “How could you possibly know that?”

             “I’m a prophet. I read you,” The young man’s grin grew, “Your master should have taught you to be more guarded, Jonghyun.”

             Stumbling back in shock he knocked against the table display behind him. Jonghyun had learned about those gifted with an abnormal strength of prophecy, but he had never met one. Especially someone who could read one’s name from a few feet away. When the glass shattered against the floor he snapped out of it. “Oh bollocks.”

             The young prophet tsked, “Shame. Those were nice frogs.”

             Jonghyun glared before rushing to grab as many as he could. “Well, Mr. Future teller. You didn’t foresee this?”

             “Maybe I had.” He hummed before slipping the orb into his bag and smiling sweetly. “Or maybe I wanted an excuse to spend more time with you catching these frogs.”   

             “I-”

             “The frogs Jonghyun.” He chuckled softly, “They’re getting away.”

             As they both crawled around the packed store to catch the frogs they could when they met under the table full of dried bugs. “If you wanted to know my name you didn’t have to read it from me. You could have asked.”

             “Alright, I apologize.” He grabbed another frog, sticking it into the pot he had grabbed from by the door. “What is your name, Beautiful?”

             Warmth flooded his cheeks as he shyly replied. “Jonghyun. And yours?”

             “Jinki.” He swiftly stood, offering his free hand down to help Jonghyun up. “How about I help you pay for the frogs we couldn’t catch and I can treat you to a small cake from the bakery to celebrate the end of your Apprenticeship?”

             Jonghyun held the bucket close to his chest, hand holding the plate over the top to keep the frogs in as he smiled. “Are you asking me on a date, Jinki?”

             “I very well am.”

             “Have you seen the outcome, hm?”

             Jinki laughed lightly, “No, I stopped reading you.”

             “Well, my answer is yes.”

 


	14. Clock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> or the start of their real first date

              Jonghyun tapped his fingers on the arm of the swing as he pushed off the wooden porch with his heeled boot. He checked the gold pocket watch wrapped around his right hand one more, pressing his lips into a fine line as he watched the clock hands tick away time. Jinki was supposed to be here at six. While their little cake date had been great, Jonghyun wasn’t completely sure what the other’s intentions were. He was scanning each side of the quite backstreet when he heard the front door squeak open. “What has you fretting so much, Young one?”

              “He’s late, Master.”

              The older man carefully sat next to him on the swing when it paused in its movements, smiling over at his old apprentice. “The young man who bought you that cake? The Prophet?”

              “Yes.”

              “I’ve never known a Prophet to be late.”

              “Maybe he’s just not coming, Master.” Jonghyun crossed his arms, sliding a little down the back of the swing, trying his hardest to mask his disappointment.

              “I’ve told you that you could call me Donghae now, Jonghyun. I’m no longer your master.” Donghae smiled, his salt and pepper hair falling into his eyes as he lifted his hand gently. “And don’t sound so glum. I believe that may be your late Prophet, hmm?”

              Following his arm, Jonghyun was quick to spot the man running down the slightly muddy road. A few moments passed before he was sliding to a stop, smiling widely when he saw him. “For someone who can see the future, you sure are late.”

              Jinki gave a crooked grin, running a hand through his messy curls. “I apologize. The King required me longer than I had expected.”

              “Oh, the King.” Donghae quipped. “You must be pretty important to know the King.”

              “Oh, you must be Master Donghae,” He bowed at the waist before lifting with a sweet smile. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

              Donghae rose his eyebrow as he looked from Jinki to Jonghyun, who was laughing. “Well, while he’s no longer my apprentice, please bring him back safely. I’ve grown quite fond of him surprisingly.”

              “Hey!”

              Donghae winked before returning into the house with a quick, “Have fun~”

              As soon as the door was closed all the way Jinki softly apologized. “I did not mean to be late. I was having a session with the King and he held me longer than I thought.”

              “What do you do for the King?” He took the few steps, holding out his arm for Jinki to take softly.

              “Ah, I’m his Master Prophet.”

              “Aren’t you quite too young for that position?”

              Jinki dipped his head, cheeks a fair crimson. “I am, but my exam scores were the highest of those in his Sorcerers’ tower with the prophetic ability.”

              “I see.” Jonghyun smiled warmly, “So where is the Master Prophet taking me tonight?”

              “There’s a dance in the market district. While I’m not the best dancer, I thought I’d take you.” Jinki shrugged softly, clearing his throat. “I may make a fool out of myself, but the food is good. It’s all magic folk.”

              “You can’t be that bad of a dancer.”

              Jonghyun wished he was wrong.


	15. Weak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More flashbacks, or the first time Jonghyun sees Jinki completely exhausted from his work with the King

                   Jonghyun lifted the wooden spoon from the black kettle, softly sipping at the soup, humming contently at the taste as he lowered the spoon once again. The small house he had bought a few months ago was coming along swimmingly. It wasn’t much, but there were two levels, a kitchen, and a nice porch outside. The yard in the back was tiny compared to many others but it was big enough for his chickens and his one cattle he bought as a young boy when he had just been a calf. It was on the outskirts of the city, near the narrow part of the river to the north. Ever since his master had allowed him to take clients, he had saved his money to be able to buy his own place one day. Sitting on his porch he could see the Sorcerers’ tower that Jinki lived.

                 The man was supposed to be on his way for their dinner. Jonghyun’s new residence was further away, but it gave them more privacy. Besides, Jonghyun didn’t want to overstay his welcome with his old Master. The sweet man had taken him in and taught him everything he knew when Jonghyun hadn’t had anything to give in return. Even accepted him bringing a highland cattle back instead of the ingredients he had sent him out for. Almost seventeen years being his apprentice after his parents had dropped him off on the porch with a little bag of things and note. Donghae deserved some quiet time.

                 It was then he heard a loud noise coming from the front of the house. He wiped his hands on a thick cloth before walking out of the kitchen toward the door. He had the main wooden door open so that Jinki could just walk in when he arrived, but as he turned the corner he saw the man failing to keep himself up off the wood of the porch. His clothes were covered in mud, his hair wet, and breathing heavy. His hands were shaking as he tried to gather himself. When he looked up and caught Jonghyun’s gaze, his eyes were soft, almost weak. He gave a tight smile. “Sorry, I’m late.”

                 “Jinki!”

                 As Jonghyun pushed his arms under Jinki’s, lifting him up to his unsteady feet, Jinki rambled, trying to explain. “I felt so tired, but I didn’t want to miss out on seeing you Dear one and then I tripped and fell into this puddle. So now I’m muddy and it’s a little cold and I don’t really like the cold and-”

                 “Shh, Love. Shh. Let’s get you by the fire. You’re shivering.” Slowly by taking most of his weight, Jonghyun got Jinki to the fireplace in the living room. Quickly he ran up to his bedroom to get a change of clothes. Then went to get some unused water from the bucket he had in the kitchen. “I hope you don’t mind me helping you change.”

                 “Mmm, not the way I wanted you to first see me bare, but I guess it’ll do.” Jinki gave a warm smile, hair falling into his eyes.

                 Jonghyun was softly wiping the mud from his face and hands before moving to his hair as he asked, “What has you so tired and weak, Love?”

                 “Visions, Dear One.” His head was pressed against Jonghyun’s tummy as his hair and neck were cleaned. His voice muffled and gentle. “I need time to rest between very large scale ones. I haven’t been given such time.”

                 “You didn’t have to come. I’d have understood.” He softly lifted Jinki’s chin with his fingers, catching his gaze.

                 “I always feel better when I’m with you, Jonghyun.”

             He kissed his unusually warm forehead before putting the cloth back into the bucket of water. “Let’s get you changed and we can have dinner.”

             Even with how tired he was, Jinki still managed to wiggle his eyebrows. Jonghyun sighed deeply as he pulled Jinki’s shirt from his pants.

\-----    

             “I apologize for ruining the romantic mood you worked so tirelessly to create, Dear One.” Jinki’s head was laying softly on Jonghyun’s thigh as his hair was played with. Their bowls were on the table in front of them, empty for some time.

             Jonghyun chuckled, gazing down at him fondly. His movements were slow, as if in a haze, and Jonghyun supposed he was. He was warm and content beside his lover. “I’m relieved you made it here. You were really weak, Love.”

             “I want to give you something.” He lifted his hand and soon the small velvet bag that was resting on the ground near his boots was floating into his palm. “Good thing I put a protection spell on it.”

                 “What is it?”

                 “It isn’t what you think it is.” He carefully sat up and opened the black box to reveal a silver ring. He laughed quietly when he saw how big Jonghyun’s eyes were. “This was my father’s before I started my apprenticeship. I want you to have it. As a promise. I love you a lot Jonghyun and I know it’s only been a few months, but even if I haven’t looked into our future, I have this feeling that your future and mine are intertwined.”

                 “Love, I… I don’t know what to say.”

                 “It’s supposed to help protect you from harmful spells and curses, minor ones at least.” Jinki pressed a sweet kiss to the corner of his lips. “It’d mean a lot to me if you had it.”

                 “Of course.” Jonghyun breathed out quickly. Jinki slid it on his finger just before Jonghyun was dipping his head down to nuzzle into his neck. “I love you too.”


	16. Angular

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little flashback to after their first time and Jinki is a dork

              Jinki nuzzled closer, nose pressed into Jonghyun’s hair. Their first time together had been soft and warm, a part of their relationship a long time coming, but one that felt like a piece slid into place in the grand scheme of destiny. “Dear one?”

              Jonghyun hummed, half asleep already, as he ran his thumb over the back of Jinki’s hand resting on his stomach. “Yes, Love?”

               “Why are your elbows so angular?”

              “Oh my God.” Jonghyun breathed out lightly, “Really?”

               “What?” He pushed up a little to put his head against Jonghyun’s, chin sliding against his right shoulder. “They’re pointy.”

              With a quiet laugh, Jonghyun moved his right hand up to caress Jinki’s cheek fondly before slowly moving until he was on his back. He ran his fingers through Jinki’s hair, hanging slightly damp around his shoulders. “Only you could call my elbows angular after sharing my bed with me, Love.”

              “They’re cute,” Jinki gave a goofy grin, happy and sedated.

               “So are you.” He guided him into a sweet kiss, their lips sliding together warm and familiar as it deepened. He bit his lip as Jinki pulled away, gazing at the way the candlelight bathed him in such a beautiful glow. “You were so smooth meeting me. What happened, Love?”

              Jinki just softly laid his head against his chest, hair tickling Jonghyun’s neck and chin. He wiggled slightly to get comfortable, laying his right arm over Jonghyun’s bare midriff. His voice was soft and cute as he said, “I got comfortable. Now you're stuck with me.”

              Jonghyun gave an exaggerated sigh, before kissing the top of Jinki’s head. “And my pointy elbows. I’m basically a table, huh?”

               “A good table. Pretty table.” Jinki mumbled smacking his mouth a few times as he squished his cheek against Jonghyun’s chest.

               “Goodnight, Love.”

              “Mm, yes. G’night Dear One.”

                  As Jinki’s eyes closed, Jonghyun softly touched every bit of him he could. His hair off of his shoulder, the curve of his waist, down his arm to his fingers sprawled out on the other side of him, and then back to move his hair from his face. Jinki was so beautiful and sweet, quirky and goofy around the edges. When they had first met, Jonghyun had been swept up by how smooth and attractive Jinki was, the mystery of his abilities and aura. Now seeing the wrinkled edges of his being, Jonghyun was even fonder. He had never been called a table, but in a strange way, if it meant he was stuck with Jinki, he’d take it as the best comparison ever made about him.

 


	17. Swollen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to them making their soul bond, there is blood mentioned in this as part of the process

                Jonghyun softly ran his fingers through Jinki’s long hair as he frowned deeply seeing the strip of white through the black locks. The last few years had proven to be hard on the prophet. The King pushing him harder and longer to produce as many visions and details of the Dark Sorcerers as he could. In doing so the white began to show in his hair near his right temple. Tonight he had arrived with the use of a thick cane he had bought a few months before when walking unassisted became difficult.

                After eating some of the bread Jonghyun had baked and drunk the tonic he made for him, Jinki had curled up on the bed using Jonghyun’s tummy as a pillow. He was facing away, but Jonghyun knew his eyes were closed, for he always did when his hair was being played with. Jonghyun lifted his gaze from the back of Jinki’s head to the book on the table across the way. He had found it when exploring the old library, back in the deep reference section. It described a powerful spell called a soul bond, one that connected two sorcerers until they were almost one. It described instances of powers being shared between the two individuals, spells power increased simply by being connected, and being such a deep connection it was painful to break.

                They had discussed marriage offhandedly, not serious enough to mean anything. Jinki had smiled so sweetly at the thought, leaning over and kissing his temple with a quick ‘Marrying you would be a dream’, before returning to his book. Jonghyun felt the truth in such a statement, but he also desired to be connected to Jinki in a deeper way. He loved him so much. Never had he felt all consumed by love for another, such a raw and passionate emotion it sometimes left him breathless. Before he lost his courage, he softly called out, “Love?”

                The quiet noise Jinki made could only be described as adorable as he turned onto his back, shifting his head to look up at him. His eyes slowly opened, a sweet and warm smile on his face. “Hey~”

                “Are you feeling better?”

                “I am,” His hand was soft as he intertwined their fingers the best he could. “Thanks to you.”

                 “I’ve been thinking about something that I’ve been researching lately.”

                 “Oh?”

                Chewing on his bottom lip, Jonghyun’s gaze fell from Jinki’s, chest feeling a little tight in his nervousness. He met Jinki’s eyes as he asked, “Have you ever heard of a soul bond?”

                 “The memory is vague, but I believe I have.” Jinki moved his thumb on the back of Jonghyun’s hand. “It’s the connection between two sorcerers’ souls, binding them by powerful magic, right?”

                “Yes.”

                “What have you been thinking about it, exactly, Dear One?”

                 Jonghyun flashed a tiny smile, breathing out quickly, “For once I wish you’d read me again.”

                 Slowly, Jinki rose from his thigh. After letting go of his hand he swung a leg over Jonghyun’s lap, straddling him and wrapping his arms around his neck. “I don’t have to use my abilities to read what’s on your mind, Beautiful. I wish you weren’t so hesitant to open up your desires to me.”

                 “If you ended up deciding you didn’t want to be that deeply tied to me,” He rose his hand to caress his cheek softly. “I don’t know what I’d do. I love you so much Jinki. I know what the crown says about marriage and commitment of it’s sorcerers, but I-”

                “I’d leave it all for you, Dear One.” Jinki quickly cut him off, leaning forward to press a few light kisses on each corner of his lips. “You are the only good thing in my life, Jonghyun. I’d have to research what a soul bond is, more than what I know from stories my master used to tell me, but the thought of being so intertwined with you it’s as if we’re one heart,” He grins widely and it knocks the breath out of Jonghyun’s lungs. “It’s exhilarating.”

                “So you’ll think about it?”

                “Yes.” After sweetly kissing him he whispered against his lips, “I love you more than anything else, Dear One.”

\------

                It was a few weeks later they stood a step away from each other, reading the other’s expression for any signs of doubt. Soon it would be midnight on the first full moon since they decided this is what they wanted. Jinki looked so bright and warm with the weeks he had hidden away from any of the King’s demands, knowing that they need him well rested if this was going to work. Behind them was the prepared cauldron. Each ingredient was already measured out in separate tiny bowls and Jonghyun’s silver ceremony knife he got as a gift from his Master at the end of his apprenticeship was laying on the dark blue velvet it was stored in usually.

                “Are you ready?” Jonghyun quietly asked.

                “We can’t reverse this, Dear one, not without a lot of pain.” Jinki caught his slightly curled hand swinging next to his side, intertwining their fingers. “To feel you as intimately as this will allow, so close… I am sure in my decision, so please don’t mistake my intention when asking if you’re sure this is what you want for second thoughts, Jonghyun.”

                “The one thing I’m entirely sure of is us.” He pushed up to kiss his lips, bumping noses as he pulled away. “I may not be a prophet, but I know we were meant to meet that day Jinki. I’m sure. I want this. I want you.”

                Jinki kept hold of Jonghyun’s hand as he led them over to the table, only letting go of it so they could add the ingredients. The old book was open on the small stand they used for the potion book Jonghyun was writing. With each different ingredient added they began to sing until finally, Jinki picked up the delicate handle of the knife. Carefully, he pressed firmly from his the bottom of his ring finger to the end of his palm on his left hand with a deep hiss. Then as he cradled his cut hand he handed the knife to Jonghyun. Once he had done the exact same the knife was discarded on the table.

                They pressed their palms together, continuing the song as they lowered their intertwined hands into the brew in the cauldron. Once the liquid had covered both of their hands, they felt it. The exhilarating rush of power and presence as the connection clicked together and solidified. Their breathing hitched just for a moment, hearts pounding rapidly as the felt the full force of the bond.

                With their hands still under the brew, they stepped around the small table until they could kiss. Jonghyun’s free hand curling tightly in Jinki’s shirt, as Jinki had his hand pulling him closer on his lower back. The kiss was messy and opened mouth. The feeling of their new bond almost addicting. All the new sensations crashing together and swirling around. All there was to them then was the other man. Nothing else mattered. When they finally pulled apart enough to speak Jinki roughly panted. “I feel so much of you.”

                “My senses are going insane. I feel so tingly all over and God,” Jonghyun had a dazed smile on his face, eyes wide as he stared at Jinki, “Do you really see the world like this? Images of the past and future keep coming and going, I- I thought I’d feel overpowered, swollen almost, with everything but..”

                “It just feels right.” Jinki laughed, light and airy as he kissed him quickly. “So right.”

                When they managed to clean and wrap each of their wounds they couldn’t find it in themselves to tidy up the rest. For they were too caught up in the way everything felt so vibrant and alive. The smallest touch, a whisper against skin, a kiss. All they could bring themselves to do was lay on the bed and explore the feeling of the other’s face against their fingers. The sensations brand new even if they knew the other’s features better than their own some days.

                Jinki hadn’t felt that renewed and centered in years, feeling the ebb and flow of their powers swirling around between the two of them. Jonghyun saw the world in such a different light. He could see little images of their lives together, memories so clear and vivid he knew them to be visions of the past. Flashes of ones that hadn’t yet occurred he knew to be possible futures for them. He opened his mouth slightly, about to let the familiar three words roll off his tongue, but as Jinki slowly smiled he knew he didn’t need to say them. For they both knew. They could feel the rush of warm, deep affection for each other.


	18. Bottle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonghyun gets seasick as they run away from their lives and the King.

         Jinki slipped behind him, wrapping his arms warmly around his waist to rest on his belly. A kiss was pressed to Jonghyun’s neck as Jinki asked, “Are you ready, Dear One?” 

         Jonghyun stared up at his home for the last few years, the first on his own, and he turned with a soft smile to be able to kiss Jinki’s cheek. “Wherever we end up, as long as I’m with you, I’ll find happiness there.” 

         “We better head out. The King will notice my absence soon when I don’t arrive for our reading.” 

         Jinki withdrew to look over his things. Jonghyun walked down the back porch to run a hand over his cattle’s fur. The lead that was on his snot was tied to a nearby post. They thought about going by land but had decided that a ship would be the best and quickest way to get as far away as possible. The plan to runaway was set in stone the moment Jinki screamed in his sleep, a dark vision gripping his mind. A vision of the King sending soldiers out to bring him back, to force the bond apart. They had known the King wouldn’t be happy with Jinki leaving, but they never imagined he’d result to such actions. 

         Jonghyun was taken from his thoughts when Jinki’s hand ran over his lower back. They loaded what they could onto the back of the bull before Jonghyun took one last look at the home so much of their memories were made in. Their first time. The first time Jinki said he loved him. Their soul bond was created here. He smiled fondly before turning toward Jinki, offering his hand to him. “To the future.”

         He laughed lightly. “Yes. To the future.” 

\-----

         The large ship rocked with the waves. Jonghyun had a hand over his mouth and his other clutching his stomach. He never thought he’d have sea sickness, but it seemed he had. A soft, soothing touch rubbed at his lower back, and he caught glimpse of Jinki for just a moment before he was heaving over the side of the ship once again. Even the bull was having a better time on the sea than he. Ironic. 

         When he lifted his hand a cloth was run over his lips. Jinki was smiling as he wiped his mouth and then holding out a bottle of light blue liquid without the cork on it. “What is that?”

         “It’ll help.” Jinki laid his head against Jonghyun’s lightly, “It pains me seeing you in so much discomfort. Please let me alleviate some of it.” 

         He took the bottle softly, “The whole bottle?” 

         Jinki nodded as he lifted his head. He laughed as Jonghyun tipped his head back, taking it quickly, and how his face twisted at the bitterness after. “I didn’t mean you had to take it like a shot of rum.” 

         “Blegh.” Jonghyun groaned as Jinki took the bottle again, replacing the cork.

         “Come sit. We’re almost there.” Jinki tugged softly. They laid against their bull, Jinki massaging Jonghyun’s temples as he tried to sleep resting on his shoulder.


	19. Scorched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to when Minho runs away from the orphanage to find Jinki.  
> I guess this could be taken as tw: child abuse, so as warning Minho’s mistreatment at the orphanage is noticeable

            The blanket wrapped around his shoulders had so many holes and tears in the fabric it barely fulfilled it’s purpose to keep him warm. He brought his bony knees up to his chest when he heard footsteps approaching, but then it was only his friend Junmyeon. He was slightly older than him, with a mop of dark hair. In his hands was a bruised up apple, but he was still careful with it as he kneeled to hand it over. “I’m sorry I couldn’t get more Minho.” 

            “You could get in trouble,” Minho pouted deeply. “Everyone is too scared of me.” 

            “I’m not.” Junmyeon smiled warmly, leaning back on his bare heels.

            “But I started a fire. I burned things with just my hands.” That big tree was completely scorched. Along with the grass between him and it’s trunk. His bottom lip trembled as he moved to hide his face into the crook of his arm, causing his voice to become soft and muffled. “I’m never going to have a family.” 

            “You just need a teacher!” Junmyeon whispered. “Someone like you.” 

            He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand as he scowled, “And where am I gonna find one of those Junnie?” 

            “I heard there’s one in the next town over. Some new kid was brought from there was talking bout it!” 

            “How do you know they’re like me?” 

            “He owns a magical shop. The kid talked about the fortunes he’d give out like nothing. He could teach you.” 

            His sniffles were slowly fading in strength, “How could I even get there? Know who he is. That’s a stupid idea.” 

            "Hey!” Junmyeon frowned, softly smacking the back of Minho’s hand. “I’ll help you escape here, Min. All you gotta do is get there and ask someone. They’re well known! The guy as a wide white streak in his long hair. You can’t miss him.” 

            He pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, searching his friend’s face. “You’ll help me?”

            “Of course.” The boy smiled all big. “You’re meant for bigger things.” 

            Minho took a deep breath before smiling, “Okay. Okay. I’ll go find him.” 

            With a grin, Junmyeon stated. “Now, about the plan.” 

\----

            If Minho was completely honest with himself, he never thought Junmyeon’s plan of causing a distraction would work, but here he was standing outside of the shop of the Sorcerer he was supposed to be looking for. Junmyeon had been right in that the man was well known. All he had to do was ask an elderly woman who offered him a piece of bread about the magic man with the white stripe of hair, and she had sent him directly to the shop. If he squinted he could see one man sitting behind the counter, reading in the big of sunlight that reached him from the big windows in the front of the shop. There wasn’t a strip of white from what Minho could see. Deep sorrow and disappointment bubbled into his chest then, but he had to go in to make sure. If he went back to the orphanage he’d be severely punished. This was his only hope to get a teacher.

            He pushed open the almost too heavy door. He felt too dirty to touch anything around him and apologetic as the dust from his broken shoes fell against the clean dark wood of the floors. The man behind the counter was looking at him he knew, but Minho couldn’t bring himself to lift his gaze. There was a distant sound that reminded Minho of steps and then he heard voices. “He hasn’t said anything.” 

            “He’s scared Dear One.” Then after a few moments, a shadow fell over him and he saw dark green of someone’s robe against the floor as he gazed down. “I believe you’re here for me, Young One.” 

            Minho looked up so quick his neck hurt a little. The man had a kind smile, warm eyes. Quickly he looked over his features to his hair, and his excitement almost completely bubbled over when he saw the white stark against the black. “You.. know why I’m here?” 

            “I read you. I’ve been expecting you.” The man gracefully kneeled, so they were more eye level with one another. “What’s your name, Young One?” 

            “Choi Minho.” 

            "That’s a very nice name, Minho. My name is Lee Jinki.” He offered his hand out and Minho hesitantly curled his hand around a few of Jinki’s fingers. When Jinki smiled, some of Minho’s nerves lessened slightly. “You’ve had a long time coming here, Young one. You’re here for a Master, someone to teach you?”

            “How did-” He hadn’t told the man that. How did he know all this? What had he meant when he said he read him? He swallowed thickly, flicking his eyes quickly over Jinki’s features as his heartbeat increased in his fright. 

            “Shh, Shh. I apologize for scaring you.” Jinki frowned for a moment, brows furrowed before he smiled softly. “There are many different types of Sorcerers. That’s what I am. What he is and what you are. I am what many call a Prophet. I can tell fortunes, read people's past and futures. It’s what I meant when I said I expected you. How I knew your reasoning for being here.” 

            “You.. can see the future?”

            “Possible futures yes.”

            “And you saw me coming here?”

            “I did.”

            Minho wrapped his arms tightly around his middle, trying so hard to keep his tears in. “Are you going to send me back?” 

            “Oh Young One, of course not.” 

            “You’ll teach me?” 

            “I know you only came looking for me, but if you were to become my apprentice, you’d have to be also taught by my partner.” 

            Minho looked at the other man that had been sitting at the counter, now leaning against it on the front. “Is he nice?” 

            The laugh Jinki made was warm and sincere. “The very nicest. Will you allow us to clean you up? I bet you’re hungry.” 

            At that Minho’s stomach grumbled, causing the two men to chuckle. With pink cheeks, he took Jinki’s offered hand. “Maybe a little.”

            As he was led into up the stairs he looked up when Jinki spoke. "Please don't be afraid of being sent back. Even if you find that neither of us are the right Master for you, we'll find you someone who is. We take care of our own."

            Minho tightened his grip around the man's hand. He hoped he didn't have to look any further in a teacher.


	20. Breakable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho finds out that life with Jongyu means he no longer gets punishment for making mistakes.

          Jinki was stirring a healing tonic when he heard the shattering of glass and a very tiny scream. The wooden spoon in his hand causes the liquid in the cauldron to splatter along the sides and spilling a little off the top as he drops it in his haste to get to the source of such a noise. Minho, who he had last seen with Jonghyun learning things about the potions and tonics that the shop sold. Sliding into the doorway he’s barely able to put a hand on the frame to stop himself from crashing into it. He sees Minho near the front of the store, glass bottle shattered on the floor, as he cradles his right hand against his chest. 

          Minho’s gaze lifts and there are tears starting to form as he sees Jinki jogging toward him. Jinki softly kneels then, reaching gently to take the hurt hand, but Minho tugs it away, cowering from Jinki’s touch as he rambles, “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to break it I was just looking at it and it slipped and I tried to pick it up to clean it but then I cut my hand and I’m sorry. I got blood on my nice clothes you got me and I’m sorry.” 

          “Shh, shh, Young one, I just want to see how bad it is.” Jinki held out his hand once again with a warm smile, “Please? I’m not mad at you.”

          “You’re... Not mad?” 

          “No, Sweetheart. I only care about making sure the cut isn’t that bad.”  Hesitantly, Minho stepped closer, bringing his hand a little from his chest. His bottom lip was pulled through his teeth as he looked between Jinki’s face and held out palm. Then he gently laid his hand for Jinki to see. "Where is Master Jonghyun, Minho?"

          "He said he had to get... labels! He was getting labels." Jinki was pressing the sleeve of his robe against the cut to stop the bleeding when Minho spoke again.  “I’m really sorry I broke it. I’ll accept my punishment.” 

          Jinki's brows furrow then, confusion growing as he lifted his gaze from Minho's hand to his face. “Wait, what?” 

          “For breaking it. Whipping or being locked in a room without dinner are a few of my.. familiar ones.” 

         “Oh my sweet, there is no punishment. It was an accident.” Jinki laid his other hand over Minho’s gently, shoulders relaxing as his smile fell. "You will never be punished because you make a mistake. You may be lectured extensively or have to deal with Jonghyun fretting over you like the person he is, but no yelling. No punishment." 

          “But…”

          "They're breakable and replaceable. You are not Young One." After removing his right hand from touching Minho’s hand, he lifted it to knock over the entire shelf of jars, all of them shattering on the floor. Then he stood, lifting Minho carefully with a soft groan. He smiled widely though, “See? Now, let’s go clean than hand up hmm?” 

          “How can you lift me?”

          Jinki hummed, “I lift Master Jonghyun all the time.”

          “Does he hurt himself a lot?” 

          Jinki’s cheeks are slightly pink and Minho wonders why as the man responds with, “No, not really.”

          "Then why do you carry him so much?" 

          Just then Jonghyun is stepping from the top of the stairs, bewildered. "What happened?" 

          Jinki has never felt as much relief as he did then, Minho's question forgotten as he answered his lover.


	21. Drain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinki goes to get Minho's adoption papers to make the Apprenticeship official.

            “Master Jonghyun?”

            The soft sound of the pestle scraping against the mortar stopped as Jonghyun looked up from the book he was reading. “Yes, Minho?”

            “Is Master Jinki going to... mm adopt me?” 

            “He’s going to try to.” Minho’s expression fell as he fiddled with the picture book he had been looking at. “He can be very persuasive when he wants to be. Once convinced a passing through bounty hunter he was down with the frogpox.”

            “There isn’t a thing as frogpox is there?” 

            “Nothing even close to resembling it, but as I said, persuasive.” He reached to grab the lavender powder and dipped it into the pot. “This is your home Minho if you’d like it to be. Jinki is going to make sure of that.” 

            “Did he go because he’s scarier than you?”

            Jonghyun giggled, “Quite so, Young one, quite so.” 

\-----

            “What can I do for you, sir?” 

            Jinki smiled warmly at the older woman, knowing full well she had to recognize him from the multiple attempts at adopting prior. “One of your children here came to find me. Being he is a sorcerer, I’ve come to formally adopt him in order to train him.” 

            “None of my children have gone missing. You must be mistaken.” 

            “Well, that is where you are wrong, Ma’am.” He gently folded his arms in the sleeves of his robe. “A young boy ran away just over a week ago after you punished him for accidentally setting a tree on fire, by putting him in a room he couldn’t even stand in. Now, I will ask again Ma’am, may I adopt, Choi Minho to be my Apprentice?” 

            The woman’s smile had fallen, eyes sharp in a glare as she stood from her seat. “I will not be intimidated. I’ve told you and your partner you may not adopt any of my children. You must return him.” 

            “Have you met Captain Jung Yunho, of the City’s Royal Guard?” Jinki smiled then, “Oh of course you do, what am I asking. Well, he just so happens to be one of my regular customers. I bet he would hate to hear how you treat children with the gift of magic. Since we’re protected for fair treatment under the law.” 

            “Are you threatening me?”

            “Completely.” Jinki flashed a charming little smile. “So, how about those adoption papers?”

            “I told you my answer. Now leave.”

            Jinki leans over the desk then and softly says. "I will drain you for everything you have, this orphanage, that nice house you have up on the hill, the reputation you have, for the way you treated that boy if you don't give me those papers." He smiles as he straightens, adding almost too sweet. "Ma'am."

\-----

            Dinner was on the table when Jinki returned to the shop. He slipped through the door as quietly as he could after unlocking it, the bell on top giving him away more than his footsteps. As he stepped into the backroom Jonghyun looked up from the potatoes he was serving Minho. “Love.” 

            Jinki pressed a warm kiss to his temple as he tugged him closer, voice soft as he fondly said, “Dear One.” 

            “How’d it go?” A plate was passed into his hands as he took his seat to the right of Jonghyun.

            Minho looked up from his hands in his lap, shyly asking, “Did you get the papers?” 

            “I did.” To prove it, he reached into the bag still hanging against his side, pulling out the scroll. 

            “So you adopted me?”

            “Not yet, Young One,” Jinki then turned his attention to Jonghyun who was wiggling to get his seat where he wanted it. “I need Master Jonghyun to sign them too before it’s official.” 

            “What?” Jonghyun whispered as he laid his fork back on the table. “But you-”

            “You honestly didn’t believe I’d do this without you, did you Jonghyun?” He ran a few fingers down the back of his hand. “Minho has agreed to have the both of us train him. You’re his Master too.” 

            “Well, I just thought he came here for you and…” 

            “I only came for him because my friend told me about the fortune teller with the white stripe of hair.” Minho pipes up quietly, smiling a little as he looks up.

            Jonghyun’s bottom lip was quivering just a little as he sniffled softly. Jinki cooed, reaching over to curl his hand around his head and tug him in to kiss his temple. “Oh, Dear One, shh.” 

            “Shut up.” He mumbled, but he was smiling as Minho giggled at him, so Jinki knew he didn’t really mean it.


	22. Expensive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Minho's 15th Birthday, Jongyu get him an Owl Griffin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The appearance of the Owl Griffin is based on this piece of artwork: https://www.deviantart.com/robthedoodler/art/Owl-Griffin-color-design-291138252

           The soft humming alerts Jinki to his lover’s presence as it grew in volume. Sure enough, a few moments later Jonghyun was stepping through their half-closed bedroom door. The gentle notes faded into silence as he crawled over the bed to lay on his tummy, smiling as he kissed Jinki’s cheek. “Do you think he’ll like it?” 

           “Why wouldn’t he like it, Love?” 

           “I don’t know.” Jinki pouted slightly, looking into the small wooden box next to him. “I guess I’m just nervous. I don’t want him to dislike it after I risked so much to travel recently to get it.” 

           “Minho is going to love whatever we get him.” Jonghyun wiggled a little more to be able to wrap his arms around Jinki’s neck, laying his head on his right shoulder. “He’s so excited for his birthday dinner. When I checked on him on my way up here he was practically jumping from the rafters.” 

           “Is the food almost ready, Dear One?” Jinki leaned back, smiling fondly at the way Jonghyun moved to kiss his neck. 

           “Almost. A few more minutes, surely.” He nuzzled his nose into his neck, breathing in his soothing, calming scent. “We probably should go fetch Minho however.”

           “I’ll go get him.” He pushed off the floor, smiling as he walked toward the door. “Get the gift would you, beautiful?” 

           “Of course. I’ll be down in a few minutes.” 

\----

           “Is the blindfold really necessary, Dad?” Minho huffed as he was led into the room. Jinki was laughing quietly, palm flat on his lower back and the other curled around Minho’s left arm. 

“Completely.” He smiled over at Jonghyun standing by the fireplace, curled in his arms was the gift. “Are you ready?”

           “You didn’t get me another text to read did you?” 

           “I gave that to you ONCE and it was for your 9th birthday.”

           “No, there was also my 11th birthday.” 

           “I detest this conversation now so,” He pulled the blindfold off and gestured with his left hand. “Happy Birthday, Minho.” 

           They could tell by his expression he was confused, but then his eyes lowered slightly to the moving creature in Jonghyun’s arms. “What.. what is it?” 

           “An Owl Griffin.” Jonghyun quietly replied as he stepped toward, holding the large cat sized animal. “He’s young, but this is about how big he’ll get.” 

           “He’s mine?” A soft trill was given as he hesitantly ran his fingers over the feathers between the two cat ears. Minho looked between the two of them, eyes wide and lips parted. 

           There was so much warmth filling Jinki’s chest seeing the pure innocence on Minho’s features, the sweet amusement of seeing something new, of having an animal. “He’s much more than a cat or a ferret. He has his own magic and once you’ve bonded enough with him, he’ll be extremely loyal. You’re fifteen now, but I remember you mentioning you wanted one when you were little after we learned about them. We figured you were old enough to care for one.” 

           “But I-” Minho’s bottom lip was sucked between his teeth as his eyes lowered, fingers still moving over the length of his gift gently. “They’re rare. This must have been extremely expensive.” 

           “Never you mind the cost. Jonghyun and I discussed it thoroughly before I traveled to get him.” After a moment he asked, “Do you like him?”

           “He’s beautiful. Does he have a name?” 

           “Not yet,” Jonghyun replied with a smile, before making Minho take the Griffin. Careful to have all four feet supported, Minho ran his hand over his wings, moving to sit down at one of the plush chairs near the fireplace. He was mumbling soft things the other two couldn’t hear. As if pulled by a string Jonghyun moved until he was close enough to tug Jinki against him, snuggling into his shoulder. He whispered, “I think he likes it.” 

           “Seems so.” 

           “That also means I’m right.” 

           Jinki’s arm around his back fell from holding him tightly as he huffed. “No one likes a show-off.” 

           “Uh huh, you love me.” 

           Even as he took Jonghyun’s cheek into his hand and led him into a kiss, he was frowning. Before he pressed their lips together he mumbled, “Too much it seems.” 

           “Oh shove it, Love.” Jonghyun laughed quietly as he closed the small distance between them. "How about we eat now, hmm?" 

           Jinki's tummy grumbled then, causing Jonghyun to laugh. "Shut up I'm hungry." 

           With a soft coo, Jonghyun gently poked his tummy. "Oh, my poor baby."


	23. Muddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a Spring Picnic, Minho and his Griffin get into a little mud

              The blanket underneath them was soft, protecting them from the itchiness of the grass on the hill overseeing the river. Jinki had his head laying on Jonghyun’s thigh, gazing up at his face almost lazily. In the short distance away he could hear Minho and his new Owl Griffin he named Woosten. After the food had been eaten the boy went to play in the water.

              Jonghyun smiled softly as he ran his fingertips through Jinki’s hair, massaging the scalp slightly as he did so. The movements made Jinki’s eyes flutter, an easy-going smile on his face. “You look like you’re going to fall asleep, love.” 

              “I very well might, Dear One.” He managed to catch Jonghyun’s hand, pulling it to his lips to press a firm kiss against his palm. “You’re very talented with your touch.” 

              “Mm, our son is just down the hill, Love.” 

              Twisting onto his side and pushing up until he was able to curl his hand around Jonghyun’s neck to bring him closer, Jinki smiled almost mischievously. “I don’t plan on doing anything that he hasn’t already seen, Dear One. I only desire a few kisses.” 

              Jonghyun’s eyes narrowed, gaze flipping from Jinki’s own to his lips and back again. “You are very bad for business.” 

              “Incredibly.” 

              A soft growl rumbled in the back of Jonghyun’s throat as Jinki finally kissed him. The kisses deepened easily, a familiar warmth filling them with each additional kiss. Finally, Jonghyun pulled away, the rise and fall of chest quicker than normal as he ran his thumb over the curve of Jinki’s jaw. His words died on his tongue when he heard Minho calling them. “Dads!” 

              Both their heads whipped toward the voice, worry etched on their faces until the appearance of Minho was taken into full effect. He was covered in dripping mud from head to toe, including Woosten who was prancing along beside him. Jinki covered his mouth in an attempt to stop himself from laughing too hard as Jonghyun scowled slightly. “What happened?” 

              “He did it!” Minho exclaimed, gesturing to Woosten with both hands. The griffin hooted softly as if offended. “What? It was you! You tripped me and made me fall into the mud. Don’t look at me like that.” 

              “I think you need to go take a quick dip in that river, Son.” Jinki barely was able to make it through the sentence without losing his held in laughter. 

              “But the river smells.” 

              “So do you at this point, Minho.” Jonghyun quipped. 

              With an exaggerated sigh, Jinki pushed himself off the blanket and wiped his hands on his pants lightly. “Go stand over there and close your nose with your fingers.” 

              “My nose? Why my nose?” 

              “Do you want water shot up it, Young One?” Jinki snipped, looking up through the bits of hair that had fallen into his eyes. 

              Sure enough, Minho squeezed his eyes shut as he pinched his nose. Jinki softly sang the spell and rose his fingers, causing a huge downfall of water to fall over him and Woosten. Minho gasped loudly at the cold temperature of the water crashed into him, but quickly he snapped his mouth shut once again. The water finally stopped once the mud was all washed away, running down the hill toward the river. “Did it have to be so cc-cold, Dad?” 

              “Did you have to get so Muddy?” Jinki softly teased as he gathered his cloak from the ground to wrap around the shivering teenager. 

              Jonghyun was shaking his head as he grabbed his bottle of juice, sipping it slowly. Minho was looking at him with wide eyes as if wishing for backup. He shrugged. “Your Dad has a point even if I know he is familiar with a warming spell as well.” 

              Jinki gave a goofy grin as he wrapped his arms around Minho to warm him up a little bit.


	24. Chop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho's childhood friend visits the shop looking to see if everything worked out for him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also in this Junmyeon is like three years older than Minho, 18 instead of Minho's 15.

         Jonghyun looked up with a bright smile when the bell over the door rang softly. “Good evening. How may I help you?”

         The young man seemed nervous with how his fingers were fidgeting in front of him, bottom lip pulled through his teeth as he avoided Jonghyun’s gaze. “Does Choi Minho live here?”

         He leaned a little more in his chair, left-hand curling around his staff leaning against the desk out of view. “That depends on who is asking, Young man.”

         “My name is Kim Junmyeon. I used to live with him at the orphanage… I helped him escape.” Jonghyun could see him swallowing thickly as he continued. “I know it’s been years, but I just needed to know if he’s alright. He never came back to the orphanage and I’ve been worried.”

         “He’s here.” Jonghyun relaxed slightly, but his staff remained gripped in his hand as he stood. He looked down at the young man’s form, trying to sense if there was something on him that could harm their son before sighing, stepping toward the back room where Jinki and Minho were busy starting prepping for dinner in a few hours when the shop closed. Minho was at the left end of the large table, feeding Woosten bits of carrots each time he finished chopping one.

          Jinki found him first, smiling warmly as he continued to move the knife through the onion he was cutting, eyes drifting back to his hands as he asked, “Everything alright, Dear One?”

         “There’s someone that claims to be an old friend of yours son.” Jonghyun softly gazed at him, watching the way his hand stopped moving and his eyes widened almost comically.

         “But I don’t have old friends, Pa.”

         “Says he knew you from the orphanage. Helped you find us.” Jonghyun added and he saw the flicker of recognition over the young boy’s features.

         “Junmyeon!” The knife was dropped against the wood of the table as he flew around it and through the space between his Father and the doorframe.

         Jinki slipped around the table slowly and with a lot more grace, curling his arm around Jonghyun’s waist as they both stepped through the door into the main area of the shop. Minho had the young man wrapped in a tight embrace, finally putting his feet back on the ground through the loud volume of his exclamations. “I guess they do know each other.”

         Jonghyun hummed at the almost whispered words against his ear. “Should we let them be?”

         “I don’t sense any ill intentions. I suppose he’ll talk to us about it when he’s ready.”

         He softly whistled, smiling when Woosten looked up from his spot sitting at Minho’s feet. Jinki waved his hand and after a moment the owl griffin came lumbering over and hopping into Jonghyun’s arms. “We’ll let Min have some time without you butting your little head in it.”

         The soft pecking against his hand for a moment told him Woosten did not like that assumption at all.

\----

         Jinki had gone into his last reading for the day almost an hour ago and should be done fairly soon. Minho had disappeared up the stairs to his room with Junmyeon, voice loud and excited, hands moving rapidly as he talked to his friend shortly after. A young couple had come in asking for help with fertility tonics and one of their regulars came in looking for a new supply of empty potion jars for them to practice their craft. By the time he had turned the lock and the closed sign, Jinki was stepping from the side room. He was leaning a little heavy on his staff, but otherwise, the bright smile on his face and warm words showed no evidence the reading had taken anything out of him.

         “I’ll see you next month, Sungkyu.”

         “Thank you for everything.”

         “It was nothing. I hope it helps.” The moment the door shut behind the woman Jinki’s smile fell, tired eyes finding Jonghyun’s as he slipped closer. “How’s my beautiful Dear One doing?”

         “I don’t think my wellbeing is the one we should be worried about here. How bad is it?”

         “Reading her fortune had a lot of sorrow mixed it. She’s been pregnant three times in the last year and lost each of them. She hopes coming here that I can tell her one will stick but-”

         “Fortune telling doesn’t work like that.”

         “I did what I could. The emotional pushback just got to me. I’ll be okay.” He flashed a little smile before glancing around the shop. “Where is our son?”

         “Junmyeon and he went upstairs just after you went into your session.”

         “Do you want to get him or do you want to finish dinner?”

         Jonghyun hummed before pushing up to kiss Jinki’s cheek, hand sliding over his tummy. “I got him.”

         “I’ll put another setting out for our guest.”

\------

         Jonghyun smiled warmly as Jinki and Minho placed the bowls of stew onto the table. It fell slightly when everyone at the table took their spoon and begun to eat other than their guest, Junmyeon. “Aren't you hungry?”

         Minho slowly put his spoon down, mouth full as he tried to chew and swallow quickly as he looked between his Pa and his friend. “I am sir, but you didn’t have to do this.”

         Jinki barked a quiet laugh before bowing his head in apology when everyone at the table looked at him bewildered. “I just mean, we weren’t going to eat in front of you and not offer you some. We have plenty. Besides, from what I understand we have a lot to thank you for Young man.”

         “I’m not sure I follow sir.”

         “You helped Minho escape the orphanage, did you not?” When he nodded, Jinki smiled warmly, reaching over to squeeze the young man’s hand. “Without you, Minho never would have found me, never would have found a teacher or a family. A meal is the least we can do.”

         Junmyeon looked between Jinki and Minho, mouth slightly open before he quietly commented to Minho. “You weren’t kidding about them.”

         Minho just grinned. “Never would.”

         Jinki playfully scowled. “And what have you been saying about us?”

         “All good things Dad I promise.”

         “It’s true. All good things.” Junmyeon softly mumbled as he looked at his stew, moving it around with his spoon.

         Jinki was softly smiling when Jonghyun caught his gaze, fingers intertwining gently on the corner of the table as Jonghyun turned toward their son. “Well, then you should also tell your friend Minho that he’s welcome to stay here as long as he wishes.”

         “Really Pa?!” Jonghyun reached over gently after putting his spoon down to squeeze Minho’s knee in reply.

         “I also tried to adopt you when I finally got Minho’s papers, but she refused.” Junmyeon’s head snapped up quickly, pain flashed in his eyes as well as fear as he focused on Jinki.

         “How did you-”

         Minho barely stopped shoving food in his mouth to quip, “He reads people like books.”

         “I apologize, I forget how rude it can be.” Jinki laid his spoon down against the edge of the bowl, wiping his fingers on the cloth in his lap. “You may have aged out of the orphanage, but you were Minho’s family before my partner and I were. You don’t need to decide now, but if you wish to stay we can discuss living arrangements.”

         “I.. I don’t know what to say.”

         Minho grinned, a piece of pulled chicken hanging from his lips before he lapped it up with his tongue. “Thanks usually works for me.”


End file.
